Ready For The Fight
by JasperLovesAlice02
Summary: Eclipse. Alice comforts Jasper before the fight. Alice is afraid for him to leave. Chapters from a few days before till after the fight. Fluff, maybe lemons in later chapters.
1. Don't worry

Alice's POV

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked him softly, while snuggling in his neck just a little farther.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You should'nt worry that much about me" on the ly drew circlese" on the ly drew circlese" He slowly drew circles on my back with his thumb.

I know he was lying, I think he was just trying to convince himself his was just fine.

He was achting like this since two days ago, when Carlisle decided he'll have to teach is _and_ the werewolves how to fight. It freightend me right away: I know it world bring all his memories back from his time with Maria.

"It's not because you're the empath I don't know you're really nervouse about this" He just stared at me with his beautiful golden eyes.

I got up and sat next to him, gently stroking his chest with my hand. "You don't have to do this if it's to hard for you. I'm sure Carlisle would understand"

He sat up again the wall behind the bed and cupped my face in his hands "Look Alice, you're right, I'm nervouse. But that doens't mean I don't _want_ to do this. I think I even start to like the feeling that I can help my family to win this battle."

Okay, I understood he was nervouse, but I never expected him to be _exited_ about this. "Oh, okay then" I went to sit in his lap, curling into a little ball.

Jasper's POV

I hold her tightly, rubbing my hand against her back. A few waves of fear and sadness reached me. "Ali, it's nothing to worry about. You know I'll never let anything happen to you"

"I'm just afraid you're going to miss the feeling of fighting in an army like you used to do before, and going to return to Maria. And then I'll be here all alone just missing you" She layed her head on my chest again.

"Alice Cullen, are you really telling me that after all those years together you still don't realise I'm not going to leave you?!" I was calming her down, right now it didn't matter she always said she didn't like that.

"You're right..." I could feel her guilt "I'm sorry" She looked at me with those eyes she knew I couldn't resist.

"Just remember that, okay?" I gave her a kiss on her cheek. When I was about to pull back, she placed her arms around my neck and pushed her lips on mine. When I felt her smile against my lips, I layed her on the bed so I was on top of her.

With the feeling of her hands brushing my thights I forgot the fight and I could only think of how much I wanted her right know...


	2. Let's go for a hunt

**Autor's Note: I was planning on doing this chapter in a couple of days, but I**

 **already started with it and just could stop writing. I hope you all enjoy it! I'd**

 **love to get some reviews to know what you think of it. Gemma xx**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters and everything from The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

I felt her eyes on me, but it didn't bother me, it never did. I was enjoying

my book, while laying on the couch with her, when a high voice asked for

my attention "Jazzy?" She is the only one allowed to call me like that, so

she took advantage of it.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" I answered while putting my book down. "I think

you better go hunting before you're going to train us, your eyes look like

coals"

She was right, I'd been quite thirsty lately. And I don't think that's going

to be a good combination with battle lessons. "Only if you come with me"

First, she went to our bedroom to put other shoes than her Louboutins on. In the mean time it took my coat and walked over to the porch, waiting for her.

We ran north, hoping we would find something else than a deer. But no, there were only some deers in this area. Alice ran after the slowest one, while I tried to get a big one. I jumped on it and broke his neck without too much effort. It felt good, the feeling of the warm blood in my troat.

When I was ready, I went to search for Alice. I followed her sweet sent, until the trail stopped. _Where was she?_ Before I could even scream her name, something fell on my back.

I grabbed her legs, laying them around my waist. She turned, so we were face to face. Exitedment reached me in waves. Alice removed some blood from my jawline, clearly enjoying what she was doing.

After she was ready, I kissed her slowly on the lips, sending her all the love I had in me. She giggled, the sound I loved so much.

"I love you, miss Whitlock" I just felt the need to say it. We only said it in moments were it really meant something. Not like Rosalie and Emmett, just to say it.

"I love you too, Major Whitlock" We both stared into eachothers eyes and with that, we started heading home.


	3. Ready for the fight

**A/N: So here it is, a little later then I planned. I hope it was worth the waiting. After this there will be one more chapter, I think the story will be ready after that. I'm planning on making a lemon out of it. If you have and more ideas, just let me know, it's always useful. I haven't got many reviews on my previous chapters, so hopefully I'll get more for this. Let me know what you like/dislike. Have fun reading! Gemma xx**

 **Disclaimer: everything about Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, but I bet you guys knew that already ;)**

Alice's POV

"Alice! Jasper!" Carlisle yelled from downstairs.

I was a little scared, I can't deny that. But you can't blame me: it was my first time in a fight except from what happend with James (if you can call that a fight). Suddenly I felt two musceld arms around my waist. "Do you want me to calm you down a little, honey?"

All I wanted to do was rap my arms around his neck, snuggle in his chest and never move again. But I had to stay strong, for Jasper. He had other things to focus on right now.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me" I said. I hated lying to him so much. Like he could read my mind, he said: "You don't have to lie to me Alice. I want to help you" "Jasper, you teached our family andthe werewolves how to fight, despite you past. Believe me, you _are_ helping."

He took my face in his hands and kissed me on my lips and said: "I don't mean the fight Ali, I mean you. I want to help _you_ " Suddenly I felt calming waves over me. I tried to ignore it, but as always it didn't help. "Look honey, I don't mind if you calm me down now, but you have to promise me one thing, ok?" He looked at me with a questioning look on his face. "Just tell me darlin'"

"When we're fighting, you just have to forgot about me. You have to focus on other things than protecting me, especially when I can protect myself."

Jasper's POV

No. She couldn't expect me to just forget about her when there would be newborns all around trying to kill her! Even with her visions it wouldn't be save! Alice knows losing her is my biggest fear. She's the only thing in life that really matters to me. Without her I would be nothing, I would just be like I was before: a depressive, sick murder.

"You know I can't" I said, looking at my feet. "I don't mean you can look at me or check on me sometimes, but just not being as overprotective as you normally do" She gently took my face in her hands: "And I promise that after that you can do anything with me what comes in your mind"

I knew she probably would let me do that anyways, althought it sounded good. _No_ , a voice in my head said. This is not the right moment to only think about how much I wanted her body. It's Alice's safety we're talking about! "You know I can't" I said, trying to stay calm.

"You always say you can't do something, you should get les insecure about yourself Jazz" Okay, she definatly didn't get me. "I'll say it different: I don't _want_ do just ignore you and don't care about you. I love you Alice, and I would never let anything happen to you" _Why can't she just understand that!?_ I cupped her face in my hands: "I won't think _only_ about you, okay? That's all I can promise"

"I'll be fine, trust me" She looked to me with her eyes focused on something else and smiled: "and I'm pretty sure everyone will be after the fight"

We walked to the diningroom where everyone except for Edward and Bella were waiting for us. I held her hand the whole way to the field, I couldn't let her go. I knew it was going to be hard to see her fight, but it was worser then I expected.

About an half hour later everyone was ready and Alice said they would be here in another 30 minutes. We stood with a tree together. "Alice, I want you to listen very careful right now. I know you can take care about yourself, but if you would get in trouble or just need some help or something, you know I'm right there for you. I know what you said but I'll be holding an eye on you, just to be sure. And don't forget I love you, okay?" She smiled and said "okay, but you should know I'll be holding an eye on you too" She wincked: "And I love you too" Then Alice kissed me softly on the lips and I knew it for sure: I was ready for the fight.


	4. Overprotective fool

**A/N:** **Here's FINALLY the last chapter of 'Ready for the fight'. I'm so incredebly sorry that it took so long. First I had finals and after that I just couldn't get myself started on this. I decided this is going to be my last (and actually first) Jasper & Alice story for now, I just don't feel it anymore. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to write anything! I have a list of ideas for Hayffie fanfics (Haymitch and Effie from THG), if you might like that. I'm going to let you read now, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer:** **Twilight and anything that has something to do with it belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

Jasper's POV

I smelled a the sent of burning newborns. _Bree._ I always hated the fact I keep remembering their names. Every name of the newborns I killed is still fresh in my head. _I hate it!_ I thought. But right know, it didn't matter. The most important thing right know is that the battle is over and everyone is save.

Who am I even lying to? It didn't really matter how everyone else was feeling, as long as Alice is save I would be happy. Although, the burning feeling in my arm took a little bit of the happiness away. And Alice still ignored me. Just because I was trying to protect her! I know I'm not a _overprotective fool_ , like she called me. She can't expect me to go on with whatever I was doing at the moment a furious newborn is trying to kill my baby. That's just not reasonable!

She was sitting apart from the rest of us, staring at the fire. "Are you okay?" I said when I placed myself next to her. "I should be the one to ask you" she answered as she looked at my arm. Suddenly, I felt something cold on the bite, so I pulled away. "Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" I heard her soft voice explaining as she placed her hands in her lap again. I took one of her hands and placed it on the fresh scar. "You didn't hurt me Ali, I just didn't expect you would touch it, that's all", I explained.

I was glad it was over. I was tired.

Not the kind of tired were you just had to sleep, this was different. I was tired of all the problems in the past months. James, Victoria, _me,_ Alice going to Volterra, the newborns,...

"I'm sorry I always act like this, but at leest try to understand. Your my baby, my love, my life,... My Alice. I don't even want to think about what would happen if I would lose you. Just keep that in mind please", I tried to explain. "You know what Jasper, I think I understand. I mean, I put you through in March by going to Volterra. So I guess I shouldn't be mad at you for trying to protect me."

She layed her head on my shoulder and started looking at the fire again. After that we quitley went home, everyone in their own mind.

When we got home, Alice and I got straight to our room. We always liked some privacy. I took her in my arms and layed her on the bed, me laying next to her. We closer our eyes and just enjoyed finally being alone again...

 **A/N: Well, that didn't really turned out the way I wanted it to be. I just wanted to give you guys some soort of an end to this. I really hope you're going to read my other (and hopefully better) stories and maybe leave a review to keep me motivated. Thanks for the support though. Gemma xx**


End file.
